The Eighty Five Anual Hunger Games
by i8urcookies
Summary: Tributes...Dreams...Porpuses...Promeses...Paybacks...The Eighty Five Anual Hunger Games is about to start
1. Chapter 1

Its reaping day on District 1 the sun rises and everybody wakes up very enthusiasm its noticed doesn´t surprise because here they see the reaping as a priviledge. The capitol hovercraft drops a women with a green wig, red dress and high heels on the stage. Everybody positions themselves on the center of the plaza to see who´s name will get ripped this year.

After the anthem and the video clip fineshes the women starts

Well as usual ladies first says the women she pours her hand on the ball with names and rips a paper

and when she is about to read it someone shouts: I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE!

The women smiles and says: Oh a volunteer how exciting come up her sweety

A blond not so tall Seexteen years girl goes up the stage

So what´s your name? asks the women

Naomi Grecco says the girl

Okay this settles it for the girls! Now for the gentlement... I VOLUNTEER AS A MALE TRIBUTE someone shouts

Oh excelent we have a second volunteer come here please says the women

A tall blond strong seventeen boy steps up the stage

My name is Zane Roberts says the boy arrongantly

Then its settled! ladies and gentlemans here we have the tribute for the eightyfifth anual hunger games! And as always Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!

Then both tributes and the women enter the train and they are carried away to the capitol.

On District 2 all the boys and girls could´nt sleep training for the games. Here is also a honor being selected to play the games. Here for the families its an big honor to have a child on the hunger games

Yhe hovercraft arrives and a man with tattoos on his arms and face is dropped

Everybody waits in silence showing respect to the man

The starts: Hello District 2 i hope you guys have an amazing sleep for this amazing day! as for now we got a message from the capitol

*Video finishes playing*

Okk now first the girls.. the man grabs the paper.. and reads the name...Linda Donovan!

A dad shout of celebration hears and so a girl with Brown hair fifiteen years not so tall and skinny goes up the stage

Now for the boys... I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE! someone shouts

Oh excelent come here brave man and tell us what´s your name?

A tall Black hair sixteen years old boy goes up the stage and says: Kurt Diamonds

Ok then we are finished here! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!

The man and both tributes go inside the train and they dissapear..

On District 3 everyone wakes up not very happy, unlike distict 1 and 2 in this district being pick for the games its a very bad luck and fate. so here they aren´t that happy about the reaping

Everyone gathers sadly at the plaza whiles a hovercraft drops a glasses, pink wig and ping dress on the stage

Well Hello District 3 How about if we see a amazing,epic and...um amazing message from the capitol... *the crowd groans* Oh Hush up and see the video says the women

*Video Finishes Playing*

Okay Ladies first! *the women grabs a paper from the pool and all young girls from the crowd cross fingers* Kency Minneck!

A black hair tall eighteen years girl goes up the stage

Ok now for the boys says the women *she grabs a paper from the pool and reads it* Joey Theubadow!

A skinny, weak looking blond and glasses fifteen years old boy goes up the stage

And with that this settles finally...the reaping of District 3..Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor...and in mine too so iget promoted to a better district next year.. opps sorry i said that i was thinking out loud hehe...

The women and the tributes get taked to the train where they dissapear on their way to the capitol

On District 4 Sun rises giving a very beutifull views of the beath and the coast lots of boats and preety animals are seen but the impressive is the people very exited for this day herin in this district it is a grat honor to be called to the games

Everyone excited gather at the main plaza while the hovercraft leaves a man with a fishing rod on the stage the crowd shouts making great honor to the man

Thank you Thank you haha now i won´t keep you waiting here a great message from our loved capitol! *the crowd cheers and the video gets played without hesitations*

* Video finishes playing*

and now i won´t keep you waiting the ladies first! *the man gets a paper out of the pool and reads it* Emely Rivas!

A fourteen years, small. brown hair girl goes up the stage

Now for the boys *all the boys from the crowd close them eyes hopping they will be the one ripped to go to the games while the man pulls out a paper and reads it* Blake Willow!

A sixteen years, small, black hair and green eys boy goes up the stage

So thats it! this are the eighty five anual hunger games tributes! *the crowd cheers* and the peacekeepers take the man and the tributes to tehtrain to the custody of the capitol.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rises on District 5. Everybody wakes up with fear and sorrow... the reason? Today is the Reaping...Every child o nthe district seem about to cry for this horrible moments but they had to deal with it. Everybody gathers at the main plaza waiting for the capitol announcer to get into the stage

Finally after a couple of hours the Female announcer gets dropped by the hovercraft with accesories in shape of atoms.

*the announce starts* Ok i know you hate this as much as i do hate coming to this rotten district but what can we do. Anyways heres the amazing video sent from our loved capitol

The crowd semms a little bit anoyyed about the comment of the announcer but they start patiently to watch the video

*Video finishes playing*

Now ladies First! *the annoucer catches a paper from the pool and starts to read it*

Terry Stones!

A fourteen, black haired and small gril moves forward fwom the crowd but gets stopped by 2 little kids hugging her and begging her not to go but a squad of peacekeepers carry Terry to the Stage

Ok now for the boys *woman catches another paper out of the pool and reads it*

Nathan Waker!

A medium height, brow hair fourteen boy stands from the crowd and reluctantly walks on the stage

Well its over this are District 5 tributes for the Eighty Five Anual Hunger Games!

*the crowd full of sorrow reminds silet*

Oh atleats you could try!

Suddenly a squad of peacekeepers scolt them to the train on a trip to the capitol

Morning strikes District 6 with no advice all the buildings and transportation goods look preety decent therefore District 6 is not a very poor district everyone sadly gathers at the plaza stage nobody talks to nobody everyone very worried about all the childs on the district hoping that a teen gets selected instead of the little ones

Suddenly the copitol announcer smashes the stage riding a skateboard when suddenly he falls of the board...everyone starts laughing at him even the peacekeepers brake in a very strong laugh

When he stands up he does´nt says a word nor he puts the video he is so pissed off that he just goes into tha pool and carches a name everyone shocked but relieved that they did´nt had to hear that rediculous message from the capitol remains silen

Jackie Silvers! shouts the annoucer in a very rude voice

the crowd start getting tears on their eyes when they see a twelve years with black hair and blue eyes girl walking up the stage and before anyone could do something the announcer shouts: AND NO VOLUNTEERING TO HELP THE GIRL!...thats what you get for finding funny my inccident...so now lets see how funny you find this!

A mother crys of desesperation and the peacekeepers try to clam her down.. when they apparently do it the announcer catches another name and reads it

Aran Connors! shouts the announcer

The crowd gets even more sad when they see a thirteen years, red hair and small boy walking to the stage the announcer pleased with the outcome of the reapings says: Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!...like if that wil happen HAHA

Then they enter the train and dissappear on their way to the capitol.

On District 7 the sun rises and all you can see is a lot of workers cutting down trees and producing paper after all this district is famous for being allways a hard worker no matter which date it is. but somehow they don´t make the announcer wait and they calmly enter the plaza hopping for the best

The announcer arrives wearin a wood armor that somehow makes the crowd excited

the announcer plays the video and when it finishes she goes to the pool and catches a name

The crowd semms clam but in the inside they are probably saying: please not my child!

The female annoucer reads the name

Tanya Palmer!

A fifiteen years, tall,black hair and desent looking girl goes up the stage, she ssemed very pleased for her going to the arena

The anouncer catches a paper from the second pool and reads it..

Warren Shields!

A fifiteen, medium size, not so tall boy goes up the stage a little shy

So there you have them! This year District 7 tributes! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever i your favor!

They get carried away to the train without hesitations

At District 8 the textiles products where everywhere it seemed that they somehow manage to use the production of textiles on their favor. Therefore the fear for the reaping is not a exception. Everyone walked to the plaza here they say that if your name is reaped they take you to a certain death. After all here they haven´t being to mucho victors lately...

The announcer arrives dressed as a Peacekeeper a suit that is maker here on district 8

After he finishes playing the video he says: Ok iknow this will hurt you more than me but lets get this over with quick!

He catches a paper and reads it...

Roxanne Todd!

A little 12 years blonde girl walking to the stage but suddenly

I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE someone shouts..

The announcer says: Oh Marvelous! come here whoever you are!

Another little girl emerges from the crow and hugs roxanne, roxanner crying gets taked away by the peacekeepers and the little girl aparently twelve too goes up the stage

So sweety what´s your name? says the anouncer

Umm Bixiee Todd... Says the girl nervous

So let me guess that other girl was your sister wasn´t it?

Yeah...my twin...

Oh i see...says the anouncer with tears in his eyes

Now time for the boys!

suddenly someone shouts...

I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE!

The announcer shoked says: Oh oh OH my godness i can´t believe this is happening two volunteers on District 8 i think this is the first time this happenes!

A tall, dark skin fifteen boy goes up the stage

So...What´s your name?

My name is Wyatt Smirk says the boy confidently

Okay ladies and gentlement this is over! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever i nyour favor!

the three of them get carried away to the train in they´re way to the capitol


	3. Chapter 3

On district 9 sun rises making a beutiful sight of the grain on the fields therefore this is one of the districts with more security because of its production. Anyways fear wasn´t an exception here eitheir they did´nt want anyone to be sent to the games but sadly they will just have to deal with it... everyone gathers infront of the stage hoping for the best

The announcer enters the stage after playing the video she wears a farmer hat in representation of district 9

Ladies first! says the announcer drawing a paper from the pool of female candidates for tributes and reads it

Atsumi Reiko!

A sixteen, black hair, white skin and blue eyes girl goes up the stage with a face showing she is satisfied with her calling to the games

Now for the boys!

The announcer catches the paper out of the male pool and reads it

Satou Shinichiro!

A black hair small fifteen years old boy goes confidently up the stage

Well thats it for district 9! it seems that this year the two tributes semm preety decent! any ways Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! Says the announcer and then gets carried away to the train with both tributes

On District 10 the sun rises and lot´s of animals start crying amd making sounds, this district is the most wild in all Panem, therefor ehere they have great faith for tributes in the games they usually do good in most of the games anyways everyone gathers o nthe plaza waiting for the announcer who couriosly enters with a ridiculous cow outfit after the video is played and before he could even introduce himself two shady characters entered the stage

Um hello who are you..? says the announcer

Boy: We want to offer ourselves as this year tributes..

Oh excellent may i know your names please?

The boy is tall, wears red hair,seventeen and apperently very strong and says: Draco Woods

The Girl seems not so tall. fifteen and black hair and says: Glacy Woods

Oh it seems that we have two brother and sister volunteering for the games! this is amaizing!, well thats settles the tribues from District 10! Happy Hunger Games! and may the odds be ever i nyour favor!

After that both tributes and announcer go inside the train and sail to road to the games

On District 11 the first thing you´ll see arriving this districts is the cropos but also very poor villages, and security its very very strong here in this district there´s no way to get out or use the production in your favor unlike other districts the tributes of district 11 get decent ranking on the games, but so lately there has´nt been a victor in 20 years, anyways the people gather on the main part of the village as the announcer enter the stage eating a radish

After showing the video and introducing herself to the crowd she caches a paper out of the pool and reads it:

Autumn Troop!

A small brown hair, green eyes and sixteen years girl goes up the stage

Now for the Boys!

the announcer catches a paper from the pool and reads it

Theo Ryan!

A dark skin, tallfifeen years boy goes up the stage and a mother cry is heard from the crowd

Well that´s it! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!

The three of them dissapear on the train

On District 12 reaping day is renowed as the day of sorrow,pain and desesperation. For them its like the inferno. In all his history District 12 has only have 3 victors so if you get ripped they consider you as lost forever... anyways everyone gathers at the plaza therefore being the poorest district in all Panme they managed to have one after playing the video the announcer comos with a miner helmet

The announcer without saying a word just launched his hand to the pool got a paper toook it out and read it

Kate Cooper!

A thriteen brown hair and blue eyes girl goes up the stage

The announcer still silent takes out a paper from the pool of the boys and reads it

Hayden Truman!

A sixteen years, blonde, tall and strong boy goes up the stage

Without saying anything the announcer gets takek with the 2 tributes to the train then a banner falls to the crowd saying: Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in you favor...

And with that the Reapings are complete! here are this year tributes:

District 1

Naomi Grecco (16)

Zane Roberts (17)

District 2

Linda Donovan (15)

Kurt Diamonds (16)

District 3

Kency Minneck (18)

Joey Theubadow (15)

District 4

Emely Rivas (14)

Blake Willow (16)

District 5

Terry Stones (14)

Nathan Waker (14)

District 6

Jackie Silvers (12)

Aran Connors (13)

District 7

Tanya Palmer (15)

Warren Shields (15)

District 8

Bixiee Todd (12)

Wyatt Smirk (15)

District 9

Atsumi Reiko (16)

Satou Shinichiro (15)

District 10

Glacy Woods (15)

Draco Woods (17)

District 11

Autumn Troop (16)

Theo Ryan (15)

District 12

Kate Coopper (13)

Hayden Truman (16)


	4. Chapter 4

On their way to the capitol the tributes started discussing of multiples themes or forming strategies or getting advices from their mentors. Some of them are scared and don´t believe that they have been call up for the games still thinking its a nightmare and they hope to wake up...

On the train from district 1 both Naomi and Zane were discussing about the games and their abilities it seems that both of them will be on the carreer pack this year. Zane talking about his skill using a sword and the way he passed out his exam on the academy that trains them for the game, while Naomi was saying she had a great skill using knifes and she knew how to identify if berries where good or poisonous. Both tributes seem to like each othr as alllies and very confident as expected of carreer tributes. Both agree forming the carreer pack which is very characteristic of this district

On the train from district 2 as expected Kurt and Linda agree to form part of the carreer pack this year also they were both talking baout their famlies, recent scores of the graduating of their academy, also they were both talking about their skills in throwing weapons as spears and the Bow and Arrows, they seemed preety arrogant and very confident about the games, they also are very ambicious of sitting on the winners chair and watch the games and who killed who on the capitol.

On the train from district 3 Joey was preety stunned on his calling for the games he did ealised a posibility but never as reality while Kency was trying to tell him all of these is real he starts sobing and telling they are both gonna die and they have no posibilities on winning that they weregoing to get killed kency tired of hearing him told him that if he did´nt shut up she was going to kill him now with the butter knife, Joey surprised by hey threating on him he calmed down and stop talking to her

On the train from district 4 Emely and Blake were both discussing about nets and fishing unlike the other carreers they both did´nt looked so interest on talking about the games until they came with the theme of the weapons Blake said that he trained himself to use a Trident, Emely said she liked spears and could kill anyone easily with one of them they both agreed on the carreer pack and on killing anyone except themselves on the bloodbath and that winning honor to them district

On the train from district 5 Terry and Nathan were discussing about their life on district 5, they also started to touch the theme of survival and they gave useful tips before going the games unlike other tributes they don´t know hot to use wapons but Nathan said he prefered a mace then a sword and Terry said that a sword was your best bet out on the games. They both discuus theye hate for carreers and that they will do everything to defeat them all in once

On the train of district 6 both tributes were scared about the games...after all they are just kids they don´t know how to fight, Until Jackie stands and start throwing a kitchen knife to the wall...unsuccesfully the knife doesn´t makes even a scratch to the wall, Aran realises that his district partner is right they have to learn how to fight by their own...Aran stands up and starts throwing kinfes to the wall with Jackie, until finally they both manage to hit the wall and lave the kniefe stabbed on it, they both celebrate and start talking about their old lfe on the district when suddenly Aran holds Jackie´s hand and she looks at him weirdly and she says excuse me and goes out of the room, Aran ¨looks at the announcer and asks what i did wrong?¨ the announcer replies ÿou freak her out...jackass¨ Aran looks down and sits at the a corner


	5. Chapter 5

On the train from district 7 Warren was eating all what he could while Tanya was having a little chat with the announcer they were talking about them life on the capitol and on the district and about what they enjoyed the most and at last the announcer said that definetly was gona help Tanya on the games with prety usefl sponsor gifts and as the announcer mov s to another room.

Tanya : ¨Humph that was far to easy...not fun at all...

What doyou mean? says Warren while eating a cake

You think i really like that stupid capitol peace of shit? all i want is sponsors thats what keeps you aliva on that dump they call arena says Tanya with a smirk

Don´t be mean will ya? says warren while eating another cake

Shut up you won´t even survive the first day... says tanya while examining a knife

Says who? says warren eating another cake

Well you won´t last longer... says tanya glaring at him

Warren rolls eyes and gets out of the room

On the train from District 8 Wyatt and Bixiee were discussing about weapons and strategies in the games but suddenly...

Wyatt hands a big branch to Bixiee

You sure? says bixxie nervously

Oh Please! show me what you are capable of... says wyatt confidently

Bixiee charges her stick on Wyatt but he easily deflects it and send her flying to the wall

You are lame...i expected more from you..says wyatt

Bixiee looks down and sobs

Wyatt smiles don´t worry thats why we came training before the games..im sure that if you train alot you will be available to kill anyone

Bixiee smiles You really thin that?

Of course! says Wyatt and helps her to get up and they sit to eat

In the train from district 9 Atsumi and Satou were discussing about the capitol and how much they hated it the capitol when sudenly the announcer interrupts

Will you two shut the FUCK up!? you sond like an old marriage...

They both blush and say: WHATT!? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING! ME?! WITH THIS WIMP?!

The announcer sighs and says You heard me...

They both blush even harder and exit the room

The announcer sighs again and says Youngsters... No one understards them..

On the train from district 10 Draco and Glacy were both doing 2 whole different things...

Draco was examining a toy car while Glacy was trying to read a book

Ready for the big day Draco?

Yeah.. its being about two years huh?

So it has...

Well hopelly when the time come we will be able to win for her...

Yeah our mother...

Suddenly Glacy starts to cry

I can´t believe she i gone...

Me either Glacy me either... but all we can do is fulfill her dream... atleast she gave us something to remember her..

Draco starts holding the car more tightly

Glacy stops crying

Well when the comes just ok bro?

Ok..mom wherever you are we will do this for you!

On the train from district 11 Theo and Autumn both showed no interest to talk to each other they exchaged a few comments but they show no interest in making friendship or starting something. Until

So how are you? says Theo gently

Shut up will ya? says Autumn

Sorry.. Jeez... says Theo while rolling his eyes

On th train from district 12 Kate and Hayden where both discussing about weapons and about their pets on ths districts Hayden mensioned a Sheep and Kate a bulldog they start talking about weapons and they conclude that the best weapon of all times is a Pickaxe very characteristic weapon from district 12

When suddenly all of the trains arrive to the capitol...


	6. Chapter 6

Fubuki´s POV

The Capitol... Its being a while since the last time i was here... the last time i was here i was crowned the victor of the 84th Anual Hunger Games... Who could have ever imagine that me.. Fubuki Taro a sixteen years boy from District 8 will have outfoxed other 23 tributes and become a victor... i guess for once the odds were in my favor.. Anyways i guess today´s a preety special day we get to see this years tributes me and the other three past victors have been invited to see the tributes for the first time and train them at the training sesion...phew i guess that will be an... intersting experience... i arrive at the capitol preety early i really don´t like to be this early but i guess i have t... afrter all... im a victor know i have to keep my simpathy very high...when i arrive at the stagei see all the stylists on private sessions... they may be planning this year outfits but i take a minutes to say hello to my past stylist Selena she did a preety good job with my outfit last year she made myself wear a preety cool suit with a lot of combinations of colors and made of a...unusual material symbolizing the textiles in my district.. anyways i arrive to the place where i will take my seat and i found myself with Aura a district 11 fifthteen years old victor..she was capable of winning the 83th Anual Hunger Games i have talk to her since the while i got back from the games she is preety cool and likes to have fun.. definetly the gilr that every boy will like to date...but anyways we are different districts... i guess i don´t stand a chance... Anyways the next victor to arrive is Rowan dude with twenty one years he won the 82nd Hunger Gamestherefore he is from district 5 he managed to act as a carreer in the games and won showing that district 5 is a very strong district and the last one of us to arrive is Riley a district 1 male victor with 21 years that managed to win the 81st Hunger Games by betraying the carreer pack and deafeating everyone in one night...damn he was preety skillful...wait no.. he is still despite of he being a carreer he is very kind to us and its someone who gives enjoyable comments he is preety cool i guess anyways President Snow arrives and tell´s us thats a pleasure and a preety nice to see us again and that we take a seat that the presentation is about to start...PLEASURE!? NICE?! hhaha good joke Snowy... i can assure that it is not any of those two but anyways we quickly

do as he wishes and we stay camly waiting for the tributes to appear... i grab a notebook with the names of the tributes to recognize them..

District 1 tributes are the first to appear...Naomi and Zane...the outfits are pink and blue..holfing lots of jewls and alot of glitter on them..i guess they are okay...

Aura seems to like it same as Rowan but Riley says to hate them despite it is his district he hates they´re outfit

District 2 are next Kurt and Linda they both appear to be dressed as barbarians with claws and sharp teeths...i guess thats okay it reflects the courage of district 2 tributes

Rowan,Aura and Riley seem to agree with me

District 3 tributes are next Joey and Kency they are both dressed with a a black suit with shiny electrobytes that the crowd and Ceasar and Claudius seem to love.. i can´t blame the i love it too haha

Rowan dislikes it because he says it willl be a better outfit for district 5...Aura and Riley don´t say any comments

District 4 tributes Blake and emely are dressed like fisshermans with a blue thing on their back that suposely symbolises the waves of the sea...preety pathethic...Everyone seems to agree with me

District 5 tributes Nathan and Terry they are dressed as power plant workers... no one says anything even Rowan seems a little embarrrased

District 6... Jackie and Aran they both seemed dressed as pilots with shining badges..i guess it is cool... but suddenly Aran seems to hold Jackies hand and jackies slaps him...for some reason i did´nt saw it dunny but Aura,Rowan and Riley did

District 7 Warren and Tanya they both dressed as trees...if i could be in a room with district 7 styler i will make him or ehr eat those outfits...they are no original at all and its boring...i feel pity for those two... they all agree with me i guess

District 8 Wyatt and Bixiee outfits where made of white and soft cotton with lots of manualities symbolizing the textiles...eve though it matches my district i hate it..i don´t know what happened to Selena there... Rowan and Riley seem to agree and Aura pats my shoulder and says ¨haha it seems that Selena just maked you look handsome on your walk over there¨i just nod and smile i think she is right

District 9 Tributes Satou and Atsumi were dressed as farmers...haha..another boring outfit...the all seem to agree

District 10 tributes Draco and Glacy were drssed as wild dogs...its a preety cool outfit..i like it since the past years they always dressed this district tributes as cows...Riley seems to agree with me while Rowan and Aura say that district 10 being cows its a tradition i can help to laugh at that comment

District 11Autumn and Theo were dressed as agriculturers...another boring outfit i must say...Rowan and Riley agree Aura looks down but i poke her belly and say ¨hah don´t worry they will be fine¨she smiles and looks back at the stage

District 12 tributes Hayden and Kate looked like Coal Miners...another boring outfit..the only time i have hard district 12 had a awesome outfit was on 74th hunger games...i think it was Cinna the name of the stylists that did those..my respects to that dude..

the tributes orginize themselves and the President gives his speech...boring.. haha pathetic also... the event finishes and they call us to our rooms...i enter my room and go straight to bed...this years tributes eem preety tough i guess it will be an awesone year..it will be intersting train this guys...but for now i must get some sleep...who knows what i may find tomorrow at training center


	7. Chapter 7

**Riley´s POV**

**So... today is the big day... the start of the Eighty Fifth Anual Hunger Games training of the tributes... I can´t hide im excited...after all since i won my games and before i always was facinated with them it was the mightest test ever in life...somehow i managed to survive mines...of course not that surprises me either haha but still...was a great achievement... any ways today im meeting with fubuki,Aura and Rowan so we can train the tributes for the great day... i can´t hide it i want a carreer to win they are really good and they look strong..they may have a great shot at the crown...i can´t stop remembering the day i got called...with my partner Jane...Jane... i was to late to save her... i could´nt sabe my partner...i will always suffer the pain about that incident..oh well all i can do is forget about it...**

**Anyways i arrive at the latest victor´s meetings...it seems i was a bit late...puntuality has not being my strong point ever... Anyways we get instructed by the Gamemaker ..Tobias Dixton is up this year as gamemaker and he gives us our station...as expected me the gorgeus carreer gets the Battle station... Aura gets the Agriculture recognition station...as expected as she is from 11 where she knows alot about that... Fubuki gets the survival station which he teaches you how to do Fire and how to purify water and things like that..and at last Rowan gets the basic Games knowledge like how to treat an injury and how to have more chanses about fighting and all that... After evryone gets ready them station the tributes enter the training are and they are recieved by Aura who gives them welcome and some advices on general...i take a look at the tibutes...by looking at my notebook with them names...i can tell that the strongest of them are Blake, ,Draco and Atsumi...It seems this year we will have a intersting games hahaha..anyways the tributes start moving... on my station i see the Carreers,Kenccy,Draco,Glacy and Nathan...On Aura´s station i see Warren,Joey,Wyatt, and both tributes from 11 Theo ad Autumn...At rowan´s i see Terry,Bixxie,Aran,Jackie and Kate..and at Fubuki´s i see Hayden,Atsumi,Satou,Tanya... sounds a very fair amount of tributes fir everyone at this point... Almost everyone seems good at the station except for the District 5 tribute...Nathan he seems really awful at using weapons then the other seem to have them preety fine...**

**The second day of the training we each get a fair amount of tributes too, jus that this time there are endurance proves...i see tributes with lots of endurance and concentration..remarkably and surprisingly i see Hayden,Draco,Glacy,,Naomi and Bixxie have an amaizing endurance...the competition looks preety tough...i see Blake,Zane,Emely,Atsumi and Jackie do preety well too...the other tributes did´nt do it that well... im shock at seeing Linda one of the carreers fail miserably at this test...its awfull...**

**The third day it some speed proves everyone seems preety ready... Fubuki and i get to take thetime and Rowan and Aura seem to take care of them after they finish... i see the first ones coming aree Aran,Satou,Blake,Kurt and Naomi...other that did preety good were Kenccy,Draco,Atsumi and Tanya...the others... no comments...**

**The fourth day...its brake the targets day...its my favorite competition of all i really enjoy it alot...haha probably because im the carreer here.. anyways i see Kate,Naomi,Emely,Glacy,Autumn,Kenccy,Bixxie and surpringsily Jackie breaking targets preety well... definetly Girls owned the test...Guys did fail miserably well...i can rescue Wyatt and Hayden a bit but the others did horrible...**

**Fifth day f the training... we get back at endurance proves...most of the tributes did preety well this time except for Joey,Warren and Kate... Wow i can see who is going to get kileld first haha i say the comment loud and aura smacks my nose with her fist..it hurted.. but i could´nt bounce back because Fubuki will come to her rescue...i sometimes hate them.. i think i like Rowan the most...**

**Sixth adn the last day of the training we get to train the tributes ourselves before the scores day...we also will get another chanse to train them one day before the games too... they give us our groups... i see the screen:**

**Riley´s tributes: Ditrict1,District 5 and District 9**

**Haha nice i got my district tribute and some formidables and fearsome tributes... these is gonna be good! anyways i see the other groups too**

**Rowan´s Tributes: District 2 District 6 and District 10**

**Aura´s Tributes: District 3, District 7 and District 11**

**Fubuki´s Tributes: District 4 District 8 and District 12**

**Atleast Fubuki and Aura got them district tributes... they may get special help for this day...**

**When i train my tributes anyonemakes me down they alll do a preety good job with the training... this will be an intersting games...**

**After the day finishes off me and my fellow victors partners go to decide the scores...this years they want us to show scores first before interviews...weird change of order but thats okay...when we hand out the results appears Ceasar Flickerman and he gives the scores from 1 to 12...**

**District 1**

**Naomi Grecco: 10**

**Zane Roberts: 9**

**District 2**

**Linda Donovan: 7**

**Kurt Diamonds: 10**

**District 3**

**Kenccy Minneck: 8**

**Joey Theubadow: 5**

**District 4**

**Blake Willow: 9**

**Emely Rivas: 9**

**District 5**

**Terry Stones: 8**

**Nathan Waker: 8**

**District 6**

**Jackie Silvers: 7**

**Aran Connors: 5**

**District 7**

**Tanya Palmer: 9**

**Warren Shields: 4**

**District 8**

**Bixiee Todd: 7**

**Wyatt Smirk: 9**

**District 9**

**Atsumi Reiko: 10**

**Satou Shinichiro: 8**

**District 10**

**Draco Woods: 10**

**Glacy Woods: 10**

**District 11:**

**Autumn Troop: 6**

**Theo Ryan: 4**

**District 12**

**Kate Cooper: 5**

**Hayden Truman: 9**

**Hmm as expected high to medium scores almost for everyone... nice job tributes...i still remember our scores.. I got an 11. Rowan scored himself a 9 Aura scored herself a 9 and Fubuki scored himself a 10..we were all really good at the training and that helped us win the games... but still low scores must not be understimated...they may surprise us if is needed haha... **


	8. Chapter 8

Rowan´s POV

today us the day.. the interviews until now only us 4 are in the capitol of the victors but when time continue´s passing all of the victors keep gathering for the big day.. as far as i know the tributes are being dressed and being ready by the stylists, judging by the outfits on the first presentation all outfits will be lame.. at least to me.. i hate this stupid pize of cheat they call.. capitol its so arrogant and powerful.. definetly the worst place ever..

Lenora´s POV

The last time i entered this place i was on my day of the crowning.. about tributes of this year... they are just lames to me... Sadly no anyone can get a 12 out of 12 like me on their games.. Being from District 2 has beeen an amaizing and the best experience in my life but sadly.. that experience has to be over some day... anyways the stylist have finally finished them jobs and the anthem plays and Ceasar Flickerman starts the introduction of the tributes and cuts the scene waiting for the final preparation to be made... i defitnetly hate this moments.. all i care is the games..

Sabrina´s POV

Everybody was excited about the interviews.. of course except for us the victors.. we hate to see the stupid Ceasar Flickerman asking stupid and cheesy questions to the tributes.. is.. cruel i just hate him being so.. what is the word i am looking for.. no not a word a complete phrase... being a pain in the ass to them... i so hate him like all the craps that are here in the capitol as President Snow and Claudius.. they seem all powerful just because of they´re positions but surely.. they are like.. screwy cats that alone the can´t do anything..

anyways the tributes start going one by one while the asshole of Ceasar starts asking crappy things...

The Tributes from District 1 Zane seems to be arging with Ceasar about the pack and his chanses on the games and Naomi seems to be saying sheet about her skills... So crap from dogs from the capitol...

The tributes from District 2.. Kurt starts arguing with Ceasar about he will survive and win the games that this will not be the last time they meet and Linda seems to be scared about everything and does´nt know what to know or anything..its poor.. atleast fir district 2

The tributes from District 3 Joey seem the typical shy and nerdy boy from District 3 he is.. pityful and weak... and s for Kenccy she looks strong and she may be a good competititor and at her interview she does´nt show any signs of fear.. i think she just scored some sponsors

The tributes from District 4.. Blake seems different from the other carreers.. he seems a bit caring and kind hearted... i can tell who is gonna die in the blood bath... and from Emely´s part she is the typical no idea just kill carreer girl

The Tributes from District 5.. Nathan seems to be talking shit about the carreers.. he is a goner.. and as for Terry she seem to be talking about her life and how she really wants to come back to her district... sadly it will be pure folly...

The tributes from District 6.. Aran seems the typical in love boy from a district and as for Jackie she seems to get questionated by her feelings to Aran as no surprise she declines it everything

The tributes from 7.. Warren seems to be fooling around with Ceasar and causing comedy as for Tanya she discusses her strategy´s and tricks of the games

The tributes from 8.. Wyatt semms being talking about his skills and his life at his district and Bixiee semms to get questioned about her twin and how she will try to survive the games to get home

The tributes from 9.. Atsumi seems to be talking as a carreer and trying to intimidate the others.. as for Satou.. he seems to be a amaizing job with puppeting the audience at his side

The tributes from 10... Draco seem to be very fearsome and very efective at intimidating as i catch a sight of the boy from 5.. Nathan expresio nas being nervious and anything.. i started to like this boy.. and as for his sister.. Glacy gets atacked with multiples questions and she seems to deflect them and make ceasar retreat every of them.. this tributes are intersting...

The tributes from 11... the oseem to be the old District 11 puppet who is manipulated to get anything the want.. i hate this type of guys.. and as for Autumn surpringsingly she intimidates the others and it works as well

The tributes from 12.. Hayden seem to talk and bark as a carreer when he is nothing like that defitnely.. and Kate she seem to be talking about her life and how she has good perspective to sense things..

Well and with these... the interviews are over... and as well our time before the games... can´t really say how this games will turn out.. they will be quite intersting.. that´s a fact..

Aura´s POV

Well its finally the day of the start of the games... i can´t really tell what will happen i am really nervous and i really don´t want this to happen to any of the tributes... its very cruel and heartless i definetly hate this Hunger Games... bt there´s nothing i can do even though i am a victor my priviledges are limited.. if it was my choise i will end this as possible as it was... but this is jus tan illusion... Anyways.. as i have been informed the tributes are already on the rooms with their stylists.. and they are already entering to the plates.. i hate this so much... all i can do is hope the best for them...

MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOU FAVOR 85TH HUNGER GAMES TRIBUTES


	9. Chapter 9

Ladies and Gentlements let the Eighty Five Hunger Games Begin! the voice of Claudius Templesmith the games announcer hears in all the arena and all Panem as well

While all the tributes start appearing in they´re plates...

The arena.. this year the arena seems like an old ruins and ancient tombs and temples.. is like the old ages empires it seems really nice but is full of tricky traps and it has also a Jungle and a River anda undeground path.. this year te cornucopia is at the center with all suplies around it and every set of 8 tributes is in one of the 3 temples.. the 3 temples are all around the suplies in them you find: Backpacks with survival items, ,Pickaxes,Axes,Blades,Maces,Shields,Bows and Arrows,Knives,Sharp Claws Mittens and Spears...

The countdown begins...

60

59

58

57

56

55

Satou seem to positiionated his sight on the suplies

Nathan seem to be quite payig attention to the maces

Autumn try´s to locate Theo but she gets not succes at all

54

53

52

51

50

Zane have his mind on the pack of weapons and oon the other tributes as he finds Blake on his side they do themselves sight agreement to make the first allience formed

Kate scared and almost crying keeps scanning for Hayden to protect her but no succes on her scanning

49

48

47

Kurt set his view for the swords

Emely regains sight of the tridents and she looks determined to get them

Draco catches a very good sight of the weapons and set himself to go on his way to them

46

45

44

43

42

41

40

39

Jackie set her mind on the packs and gets ready to spint towards them

Bixiee determined to get home prepers herself to go and dive on the suplies

Warren sets his mind on the sword dispite his low score he is determined

Joey prepers himself to run to the jungle

38

37

36

35

34

33

Glacy catches sight of Draco and appears relieved t see his brother so close to her

Theo scared positionates himself to run to the river

Hayden sets his sight on the pickaxes and prepares to sprint

Linda appears to be trying to calm herself down

32

31

30

29

28

Wyatt sets his mind on his only goal..protect Bixiee at any cost

Aran scans the tributes for Jackie but no succes to him

Atsumi seems determined and can´t wait to get a weapon on her hands

27

26

25

24

23

Tanya semms to scan the tributes for Warren adn she finds him and draws a suspicious smile on her face

Naomi sets his only goal..grab he knives as quickly as possible

22

21

20

19

Kenccy seems to be determined to kill anyone who gets on her way

18

17

Terry semms a little bit scared but she is determined to survive at any cost

16

15

14

13

12

The victors: Fubuki,Aura, ,Lenora and Sabrina sit and hope for the best luck for the tributes

11

10

9

8

Claudius and Ceasar seem to be excited for start the games

7

6

5

President Snow seems pleased to have another games on his capitol

4

3

2

The GameMaker Tobias Dixxon starts setting his traps and everything

1

*the sound of the gong announces the start*

Blake is the first tribute to get on the Cornucopia and grabs himself a Sword awaiting for the Carreer pack to appear

Bixiee sprints toward the supplies grabs a pack and flees to the Jungle...

Theo runs to the weapons but he gets intercepted by Kurt with a Sword threatening him Kurt attacks and hits Theo on the chest making him collap to the ground...

Wyatt manages to get a Spear and 2 knives from the Cornucopia and sprints to the Jungle in hope to find his district partner

Emely grabs herself a Trident and throws it to Kate.. the trident finds her eye...

Nathan manages to get a Mace in his hands and runs towards the woods but a knive throwed by Naomi hits his arm he collpases but gets up fast and scapes wounded to the river...

Draco finds himself a Sword and meets with Hayden and Glacy who both got a Spear and a Pickaxe with them and they flee to the Jungle...

Joey sees Draco,Glacy and Hayden fleeing and he vollts in hope to follow them and built a potential allience with them

Warren runs with his hands empty but gets intercepted by Tanya with a Sword who cuts his neck and arrogantly says ¨told you i was going to be the one who kills you...¨and she sprints to the River

Jackie runs with a backpack on her hands but trips and falls to the ground and gets threatened by Blake and Zane.. who sorround her... Jackie seems to know her life is over but suddenly they help her up and volt with her tto the Jungle betreying the Carreer pack..

Aran runned his way empty handed to the River...

Kenccy finds herself on a allience with the remaining carreer pack: Naomi,Emely,Linda and Kurt

But suddenly Atsumi throws an Axe to her Axe to the carreers the axe burries on Linda´s head and she collapses to the ground she volts with Terry and Satou who got Axes and Blades with them they flee to the River

Kurt filled with anger and tears attempts to volt towards them to kill them but gets intercepted by Emely who tell him ¨don´t worry we will get them¨Kurt relaxes and stays with the pack

Autumn runs and volts to the Jungle but she finds herself sticked on quick sand...she sinks and dies..

Everyone seemed to calm down and stop fighting to anylize them suplies and rest..

while 5 cannons fire...

That night the following faces appeared on the sky...

District 2: Linda Donovan

District 7: Warren Shields

District 11: Autumn Trooop

District 11: Theo Ryan

District 12: Kate Cooper


End file.
